Sacrificio
by Uchiha-shei
Summary: Necesitaba a Naruto para destruir Konoha, pero ¿Qué podría darle al rubio a cambio de su ayuda? ¿Qué tendría que sacrificar para tener las llaves de la destrucción de la villa en sus manos? Lemon Sasunaru


Un gemido de dolor salio de sus carnosos labios, rompiendo el silencio que invadía el cuarto

Este one-shot es un vicio de la tabla ventisca, de nombre sacrificio. Lo que no se si continuarlo aquí como un fic multicapi (la idea de la trama ya revolotea por mi cabecita XD) Supongo que lo seguiré dependiendo de la aceptación que tenga .

**Fandom**: Naruto

**Personaje/Pareja/Trío**: Sasuke/Naruto

**Tabla**: Ventura

**Tema** : #13 Sacrificio

**Advertencias**: Lemon

**Disclaimers: **Naruto y compañía no me pertenece, son de kishimoto-sensei. Solo los tome prestado para e fic.

**Gracias por betearme nee-chan Kaye :3**

Vicio #13 Sacrificio

Un gemido de dolor salió de sus carnosos labios, rompiendo el silencio que invadía el cuarto. Mientras, una fina capa de sudor frío comenzó a cubrir su piel, provocando que un escalofrío subiera por su espalda. El ritmo de su respiración comenzó a acelerarse a la misma par que los jadeos de dolor aumentaban de tono.

Una extraña sensación de resquemor subió por su garganta, haciéndolo saltar de la cama. Con una mano sobre la boca ando a tropezones por la habitación dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño. Una vez dentro metió la cabeza dentro de la taza del water. Vaciando su boca de esa especie de lava ardiente.

- Maldición – mascullo con voz rasposa, a la vez que se incorporaba.

Temblando abrió el grifo del lavamanos, sintiendo como sus pupilas se dilataban para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del cuarto. El sonido del agua correr lo sobresalto, haciéndole notar lo agudizado que en ese momento tenia el oído. No solo el oído, todos sus sentidos se habían puesto en modo radar. Con un nudo en el pecho miro al espejo que tenia enfrente, posando la mirada en su barbilla, por la cual todavía tenía un hilito de sangre.

Un seco crujido le aviso que estaba apretando el mármol del lavamanos demasiado fuerte. Confirmando el hecho al cortarse con una fina grieta que había en el mármol. Con morbosa curiosidad paseo la vista por su reflejo: piel demasiado pálida, ojos azules veteados en rojos y un fino anillo naranja rodeando su pupila, hasta los colmillos se le habían afilado ligeramente, sobresaliendo así de su labio.

- ¿Qué mierda me esta pasando?

Desde hace un tiempo se notaba más cansado de lo normal, de hecho cada vez dormía más. Estos cambios comenzaron hace poco, primero empezó a notar la vista mas agudizada y de repente ¡plas! el color de sus ojos cambió. Con el resto de sus sentidos ocurrió lo mismo, comenzaron a agudizarse poco a poco y ahora era capaz de escuchar la conversación que mantenían sus vecinos de al lado, y los de enfrente, incluso la que mantenían dos shinobis en la calle… Una mueca sarcástica comenzó a formarse en su cara. Si la aldea lo odiaba y lo trataba como un demonio cuando parecía normal ¿Qué harían con el si lo vieran así?

Separando los dedos del mármol blanco lo llevo hasta el espejo, posando la mano donde reflejaba su ojo derecho.

- Kyubi… ¿Qué me estas haciendo?

Por supuesto el demonio no se molesto en contestar. Típico del zorro. Deshaciéndose de los pantalones de pijama, se metió en la ducha, dejando que el chorro de agua tibia limpiara su cuerpo, llevándose también por el desagüe todas las malas sensaciones que lo inundaban.

Cuando miro el espejo de cuerpo entero, de su cuarto, ya era totalmente de día. Vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla negro y una camiseta de mangas, también negra, se dirigió hacia la puerta a la vez que se ponía unas gafas de sol. Desde que un día se levanto con el color de los ojos de esta manera, no salía a ninguna parte sin las gafas. Nadie había visto el cambio de sus ojos, ni siquiera la Gondaime.

No sabía si podía confiar en ella, por muy Hokage que fuera. Estaba demasiado atada a la decisión del consejo, y desde que esa panda de bastardos lo quería muerto o fuera de la aldea, no se decidía a contarle de su situación. Por lo tanto Jiraiya y su antiguo sensei Kakashi también estaban descartados. Sabía de sobra que si se enteraran de esto, correrían a contárselo a Tsunade.

Un ligero olor a fresas le vino desde la derecha, haciéndolo parar. Sabía de quien era ese olor. Agudizando el oído espero. Si hay estaba, el ligero sonido de pasos acercarse por la calle paralela. Con la primera sonrisa verdadera del día formándose en su cara se encamino hacia el sonido.

º·.·º·.·º·.· º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.· º·.·º·.·º

Estaba segura que algo iba mal ¿pero el qué? Naruto tenía una salud fuerte, es mas en todos los años que lo conocía no se acordaba de haberlo visto enfermo ni siquiera una vez. Pero aun así estaba demasiado pálido, y el siempre había sido moreno de piel. También estaba el intrigante hecho de que nunca mostraba sus ojos, de un tiempo a esta parte no salía a ningún sitio sin esas malditas gafas. ¿Qué ocultaba?

- ¿Me has echado de menos?

Sobresaltada giro mirando hacia su derecha, encontrándose con el causante de sus preocupaciones. El cual le dedicaba una sonrisa lobuna, mostrando así un par de ¿colmillos?

- Naruto…

º·.·º·.·º·.· º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.· º·.·º·.·º

No le había escuchado llegar, y se había asustado. Podía oír el incremento de sus palpitaciones, provocando que su sonrisa flaqueara. Un ligero olor metálico le pico la nariz. Además de asustada estaba intranquila. Mierda.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, en un intento de deshacerse del olor, se fijo en su corto cabello rosado ¿corto?

- Te has cortado el pelo- no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

- ¿Eh? – lo miro sin entender por un momento- Ah si, creí que… Naruto ¿Qué esta pasando?

Ok, genial. El día se estaba yendo directamente a la mierda. No le gustaba mentir, y mucho menos mentirle a Sakura. Hacia tiempo que se había dado cuenta que no la amaba, no como a una mujer. Pero eso le hizo darse cuenta de que la quería como a una hermana, es más Sakura era y sería, la mujer que más amaría en la vida. La cuestión era, que sabía desde hace tiempo que era Homosexual. Hnm, si menuda mierda…

- No se a que te refieres Sakura-chan – por la expresión de la pelirosa sabía que no le había creído.

Si odiaba como el infierno mentirle.

- ¿Desde cuando no confías en mi? – su expresión se endureció- Estas raro… ya no te reconozco. ¿Todo esto tiene que ver con las extrañas muertes, que ha estado pasando en la aldea?

- ¿Crees que tengo algo que ver con eso?- su voz sonó dura e indiferente.

- El consejo dice que un testigo te posiciona en el lugar de la última muerte.

- Y tú lo crees- afirmo.

- No – murmuró con voz queda.

Un ligero olor a azufre le asalto. Mentía. Estaba mintiendo. Sakura… Sakura no confiaba en él, no lo suficiente. Bien, no la culpaba, el tampoco confiaba en si mismo, no desde que comenzó a cambiar. Dándose la vuelta comenzó a andar hacia su departamento.

- Cuídate Sakura-chan.

La única respuesta que recibió, fue un incremento en las palpitaciones de ella y un dulce olor a jazmín. Tristeza. Estaba triste, pero aun así no lo detenía. Y cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que el oído humano no alcanzara, escucho su suave murmullo.

- Cuídate tú también… Naruto.

º·.·º·.·º·.· º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.· º·.·º·.·º

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, mientras lo veía desaparecer. Tenía la angustiosa sensación, de que esta era la última vez que lo vería, por lo menos en mucho tiempo. Y eso, le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Con el paso de los años había aprendido a amar a Naruto. No como a un hombre, ya que la herida que Sasuke le dejo no le permitiría amar a nadie más de esa manera. Pero si como una persona especial e imprescindible en su vida.

Naruto era su pilar, su puerto seguro y no creía ser capaz de funcionar correctamente sin él. Pero el consejo tenía pruebas suficientes como para condenarlo por las muertes y… y ella no sabía que pensar.

Por lo menos podría vivir consigo misma sabiendo que lo había avisado lo suficientemente pronto como para escapar… aunque eso la matara.

º·.·º·.·º·.· º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.· º·.·º·.·º

Con una liviana mochila a su espalda, salió de su departamento. Comenzando a saltar por los tejados en dirección a la salida de la aldea. ¿Tendría razón el consejo y él era el asesino? Dios sabía que no tenía ni idea en que se había convertido, y a veces… a veces no recordaba que había estado haciendo. Tenía lagunas. Lagunas que coincidían perfectamente con las muertes.

Y luego estaba el extraño hecho que cuando despertaba de esas lagunas vomitaba sangre… Dios, si realmente era él el asesino ¿Qué hacia con las personas? ¿Se las comía? Sus entrañas se revolvieron a ese pensamiento. Por lo menos no le agradaba la idea estando conciente, menos mal…

A escasos 20 metros de la salida de la villa, su ahora desarrollados oídos le advirtieron de la presencia de dos personas. Acercándose a el a una velocidad increíble. Maldiciendo salto por una ventana del edificio de enfrente, quedando agachado bajo la hoja de cristal. Completamente en silencio esperó a que llegaran, notando con una sonrisa en que momento paraban justo encima de él.

- Joder, le perdimos.

- No te preocupes, no debe estar muy lejos.

Un ligero dolor en su labio inferior le hizo saber que sus colmillos habían crecido… otra vez. Dos ambu, ¡dos malditos ambus! Y seguro como el infierno que había todo un escuadrón buscándolo. ¿Dónde lo dejaba eso?

- ¿Crees que realmente tenga algo que ver con las muertes?

- Uzumaki nunca haría algo así, moriría por la villa – medio gruño- pero si tu pregunta es que si Kyubi tiene algo que ver… entonces no estoy seguro.

¿Neji? Creyendo reconocer la voz, olfateo el aire. Una brisa que entro por la ventana le trajo un ligero olor a naftalinas**. **Si era Neji.

- No deberías estar tan seguro - contraatacó - si alguien tiene motivos para odiar Konoha, ese es Uzumaki. Seguro que ya se entero de toda la verdad y eso Hyuga, nos llena de mierda hasta el cuello.

- ¿De que hablas?- el desconcierto en la voz del ojiblanco era auténtico, y eso sin saber por que lo reconforto.

- Cierto, eres nuevo en el ambu y todavía no sabes. No leíste el informe que hay en el cuartel sobre Uzumaki ¿verdad? – el ojiblanco negó con la cabeza- deberías echarle un vistazo y sabrás de lo que hablo. Sólo te digo que si se ha enterado de algo… bueno entonces Konoha debería comenzar a temblar.

- ¿A que te refieres?- la voz del castaño se notaba inusualmente nerviosa.

- Es un secreto a voces que Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime, es el padre de Uzumaki. Pero lo que poca gente sabe, es que después de su muerte en el ataque del Kyubi, el concejo ordenó la muerte de su contenedor. La misión fue un fracaso y Uzumaki sobrevivió. La que no consiguió sobrevivir fue su madre, Kushina Uzumaki.

- ¿Qué?- alzo la voz.

- El consejo temía una rebelión de parte del clan Uchiha y pensaron que el contenedor del Kyubi era un peligro innecesario. Sabían que los Uchiha lo utilizarían contra la aldea, así que si mataban al contenedor se deshacían de Kyubi también. Kushina… Kushina era un cabo suelto al que había que eliminar, por supuesto ella no estaría de acuerdo con asesinar a su hijo y si la dejaban viva el asesinato, o en este caso se quedo en intento, saldría a la luz poniendo sobre aviso a los Uchihas.

El bombeo de su alterado corazón, retumbo en sus oídos, opacando todo los demás sonidos. ¿Qué el concejo había asesinado a su madre? Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron y sin poder evitarlo se clavo los colmillos en su labio inferior. El sabor metálico de su sangre le hizo comenzar a ver todo en tonos rojos. Más, necesitaba más sangre, teñirlo todo de ese dulce color.

Su respiración se hizo errática y su conciencia comenzaba a introducirse en un tranquilo sopor. Sus pupilas se contrajeron quedando en una fina raya negra en una piscina azul, a la misma vez que las vetas rojas y el anillo naranja que la rodeaba comenzaba a brillar con intensidad.

- Aunque también puede ser, que se haya enterado que Uchiha se haya en las inmediaciones de la aldea…

Esa frase atravesó como un rayo la neblina que se había tragado su conciencia, haciéndola sumergir a una velocidad increíble. Jadeando miro a su alrededor. ¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke estaba cerca? Recordar al moreno le mando una onda de calma por todo el cuerpo. Necesitaba encontrar a Sasuke.

Ahora más que nunca necesitaba al moreno a su lado. Y con la última imagen de unos ojos negros, como el cielo nocturno sin estrellas, se dejo llevar a la inconciencia.

º·.·º·.·º·.· º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.· º·.·º·.·º

Había llegado hasta sus oídos que Konoha había sufrido una oleada de asesinatos, como también se había enterado que los dirigentes de la aldea pensaban que el responsable era el contenedor del Kyubi. Era estúpido pensar que Naruto fuera el responsable, pero ciertamente eso le daba igual. Necesitaba a Naruto para destruir Konoha, pero ¿Qué podría darle al rubio a cambio de su ayuda? ¿Qué tendría que sacrificar para tener las llaves de la destrucción de la villa en sus manos?

Tenia entendido que hacia unas horas Naruto huyó de la aldea, dejando detrás de si los cuerpos sin vidas de un escuadrón ambu. Interesante. Un brusco e inesperado cambio de presión en el aire le indico que ya no estaba solo en el bosque. Volteando se encontró al rubio inclinado hacia delante y apoyado sobre sus manos y pies.

Su pelo dorado estaba desordenado, encrespado y algo manchado de sangre. Ese líquido carmesí manchaba también la mayor parte de su rostro y ropas, las cuales se encontraban destrozadas. Sus ojos tenían un brillo de locura que nunca había visto en él, y su color había cambiado. Su pupila, la cual tenía un anillo naranja rodeándola, se había encogido y alargado, dándole un aspecto felino. También tenía betas rojas por todo el azul cielo de sus ojos. Extrañamente, sus caninos también se habían alargado, sobresaliendo así por su labio inferior.

En conjunto, Naruto se veía diabólicamente hermoso. Como un exótico animal, el cual sabías que podría matarte en un suspiro. De cada poro de su piel emanaba peligro, poniéndole los pelos de la nuca de punta. Al fijar sus ojos negros en los del rubio, este hizo un extraño ruidito proveniente de su garganta, haciendo palpitar dolorosamente su miembro. Como si de una flecha ardiente se tratara.

Joder se estaba excitando.

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada, en un parpadeo el rubio lo había tumbado, sentándose sobre sus caderas.

º·.·º·.·º·.· º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.· º·.·º·.·º

Había notado la presencia del moreno por su olor. Estaba descargando el instinto asesino que lo cegaba, sobre un árbol, cuando una bofetada de olor a canela lo inundó. Solo Sasuke olía así, a dulce olor a canela. Su cuerpo instantáneamente se había calmado, pero de buenas a primera cuando creía que podía recuperar el control una oleada de excitación le sobresalto.

Su cuerpo reacciono como un animal en celo y sin poder evitarlo se fue a por él.

Su presa.

Cuando estuvo frente a él vio como lo sondeaba con la mirada. Su ardiente estudio le hizo ronronear desesperado. Y entonces un olor especiado le pico la nariz. Sasuke se estaba excitando. Sin poder evitarlo se echó sobre él.

Con la respiración entrecortada comenzó a restregarse contra el cuerpo pálido, lo necesitaba bajo de él, sobre él, dentro de él, que su olor se mezclara con el suyo y él dejara ese rico olor a canela por todo su cuerpo.

Inclinándose se hizo con el cuello del moreno, lamiendo y mordiendo la piel, provocando que el Uchiha jadeara en busca de aire. Cuando notó como la erección de Sasuke presionaba contra la suya, rompió la piel y le mordió. El sabor de la fuerte sangre del moreno le inundo la boca, embotándole todos los sentidos. Como un enorme gato mimoso restregó su erección con la del mayor, sacando de sus labios gemidos de placer.

º·.·º·.·º·.· º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.· º·.·º·.·º

No sabía en que momento había empezado a dejarse llevar, pero en un impulso cambio posición con el rubio encontrándose ahora él encima.

-Joder, Naruto- jadeo con voz grave.

El cuerpo bajo él se tenso, soltando un delicioso gemido que le mando dardos de placer por la columna. Curvando su espalda metió su mano bajo el pantalón del menor, notando como la erección de rubio palpitaba en su mano. Mordiéndose el labio inferior se deshizo de un tirón de la molestosa ropa que lo separaba de él.

Una vez que lo tenía completamente desnudo bajo el, suspiró apreciando el cuerpo del menor. Definitivamente, Naruto había cambiado en todo este tiempo. De pequeño fue lindo, de adolescente era hermoso y ahora con sus 21 años era un hombre espectacular. Su cara seguía teniendo facciones suaves, pero en contraste su cuerpo era rudo, fuerte. Delicioso.

Sin perder tiempo mordió con saña el labio inferior del rubio, pasando luego a su cuello. Al cual dejó una marca rojiza que luego sería un chupetón. Cuando estuvo satisfecho se llevo a la boca un pezón del menor, mordiéndolo con fuerza para luego lamer y chupar, contrastando dolor con placer. Cuando lo sintió suficientemente duro se separó de él.

- Quieres más – afirmó mientras llevaba una mano a la erección del rubio y apretaba con fuerza, provocando que los gemidos que soltaba aumentaran de tono- hmn dobe – una sonrisa sarcástica se formó en su cara a la vez que bajaba hasta la erección del rubio.

- Sa-Sasuke más – pidió jaloneando el sedoso pelo azabache entre sus manos, mientras el Uchiha jugaba con su glande lamiéndolo y dando pequeños mordiscos, que llevaban pequeños dardos de fuego por su espalda – Joder, más maldita sea- se curvo al notar un intruso en su entrada.

Al no notar ninguna resistencia de parte del cuerpo del rubio, un pensamiento pasó como un rayo por su cabeza.

_No es la primera vez que hace esto con un hombre._

Sin saber porqué, eso le molestó como el infierno. Con un gruñido animal cogió al rubio por una pierna, pegándolo a su pelvis y separando sus muslos.

- Te volviste toda una zorra ¿no?- le pico burlón- bueno te daré lo que te gusta.

De una estocada se introdujo en el rubio, haciéndolo gemir de placer y dolor.

- Oh dios si – gritó- muévete teme – ronroneó meneando las caderas.

Las paredes internas del ojiazul le apretaron con fuerza y una ola de placer le subió por el bajo vientre. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás jadeó, notando como Naruto meneaba sus caderas buscando más placer. Estaba tan malditamente estrecho que se tuvo que contener para no correrse cuando lo penetro. Maldiciendo apretó el agarre en la pierna del rubio, que tenia en el hombro, y subió el ritmo de las penetraciones.

Llevando una mano al miembro de Naruto, empezó a masturbarlo. Un remolino de sensaciones comenzó a crecer en su pecho y su sangre se estaba convirtiendo en lava ardiente. Un cosquilleo emergió en su vientre a la vez que su miembro palpitaba con fuerza. Cerrando los ojos acelero el ritmo de su pelvis, dejándose llevar alto, cada más y más alto.

º·.·º·.·º·.· º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.· º·.·º·.·º

Cada vez que Sasuke arremetía con fuerza en su interior una oleada de placer le hacia gritar. Estaba contento de saber que el moreno no era una nena en lo que al sexo se tratara, no es que al le gustara que le hicieran daño pero cuando se trataba de cantidades pequeña de dolor lo excitaba. Mordiéndose el labio llevo una mano a la que el Uchiha tenía en su erección, obligándole a subir el ritmo de la masturbación.

- Vamos Sa-Sasuke ahh necesito correrme de u-una vez

Con los pulmones ardiendo en busca de aire comenzó a mover las caderas, yendo en busca de las embestida del moreno, provocando que fueran más profundas. El olor a canela del moreno más el olor a especies por su excitación lo extasiaba, relamiéndose los labios curvo su espalda.

Un apretón en su erección más fuerte de lo normal lo llevo al límite y cuando sintió que un espeso líquido lo llenaba gritó poniendo lo ojos en blanco. Oleada tras oleada de placer lo inundó, mientras curvaba su espalda.

- ¡Sasuke! – grito eyaculando en la mano del Uchiha.

Lo último que vio antes de que un placentero sopor lo llevara a la inconciencia, fue unos ojos negros acompañados de una sonrisa ladeada.

º·.·º·.·º·.· º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.· º·.·º·.·º

Había tenido que morderse el labio, hasta hacerse sangrar, para no gritar su nombre de la misma manera. Jamás reconocería el lío de sentimientos que estar dentro del rubio le había provocado. Él solo era una herramienta para sus planes. Nada más.

Pero aun así una molesta calidez se había instalado en su pecho. Maldiciendo miró al rubio inconsciente bajo el. Por lo menos ya sabía cuál sería el sacrificio. Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

Sólo se tenía que sacrificar el mismo para tener en sus manos la llave de la destrucción de Konoha.

Owari.

Y**a me diréis que os pareció, y si queréis que lo continuo como fic multicapi o**

**Dejen RR por favor, besukis a todos **


End file.
